Jack is Back and Ianto's Horny
by Slow Walker
Summary: NO PLOT! Jack is back from the Master and Ianto is horny. Being without Jack will do that to an adorable Welshman. Set during "avoiding ourselves" stage in KKBB. No spoilers for anything but the 1st season if even. Shameless smut. My 1st attempt. at eithe


A/N: This is my first Torchwood fanfic, so please be nice. Also my first attempt at smut. But smut is fun! Anyway, lots of firsts, yadayadayada. Set during the "We have to avoid ourselves" right after John (mmmmmm yummy!) left. So review, and tell me what you think!

* * *

"Would you go with him, if he came back?" Ianto asked Jack tentatively. They were at a café in the middle of Cardiff, eating Chinese food and avoiding themselves.

"John or the doctor?"

"Either."

"No."

"Not even the Doctor?" Ianto asked, biting his lip, sure he knew Jack's answer.

"Ianto," he tilted Ianto's head up by his chin. "I said no, and I mean it. I wouldn't…I wouldn't leave you again." Ianto smiled softly, feeling tears prick the backs of his eyes. "I…I think I love you, Ianto," Jack confessed, looking slightly embarrassed and worried. Ianto leaned across the table and kissed Jack tenderly.

"I love you too, Jack." They kissed softly again, but Ianto pulled back quickly. Jack looked at him questioningly. "Unless you run off with John, then I hate you." Jack grinned and silenced the other man quickly.

"Dessert at your place?" he flicked his eyes down to Ianto's lips, then his neck, traveled down his chest until they penetrated the table. Ianto looked at him sternly.

"Jack, you only just came back. You ran off! I don't know if I forgive you just yet!" Ianto teased, signaling the waiter. Jack pouted adorably.

"But Ianto, that's just the thing, I need you too look after me to make sure I don't run away again!" he protested.

"Well, okay!" He shoved money into the waiter's hand, grabbed Jack's wrist and hurried him out to the SUV.

"In a hurry tonight, Ianto?" Jack grinned, pinning Ianto to the driver's door, attacking his neck. The Welshman couldn't help himself. He moaned loudly as Jack pressed soft lips to his neck, nibbling and licking. It felt so good to have Jack back. Suddenly the wonderful feeling of Jack's mouth on his neck disappeared.

"Jack?"

"I'm not going to fuck you pinned to a car."

"Why not?" the younger man grinned lustily, not quite pulling off lecherous.

"As amusing as it may be to hear whoever finds us, for once I don't have lube in my pocket."

"Are you serious? The great Captain Jack Harkness, sex god, is unprepared? I'm almost ashamed." Ianto slid out from under Jack's arms and walked to the other side of the car, knowing Jack was watching his arse.

"God I missed you Yan."

"You mean you missed my arse." Jack laughed.

"Yeah, I did. But that's not what I meant. I really thought I would never see you again." Ianto smiled softly.

"It must have been worse for you than me. You were gone longer than three months, weren't you?" Jack swallowed.

"Yeah, I was. How did you know?"

"You don't live with my mam without learning to read peoples body language. Lisa was good too. She could tell….she could tell I fancied you before she went crazy. That's why she did it, she just wanted to kill you."

"I have been known to put a, erm, strain, on relationships," Jack laughed.

"I prefer you over Lisa. You're so much…_more _than she was." Jack grinned proudly.

"Why are you buttering me up?" he asked, instantly suspicious.

"I'm _not_!" Ianto said indignantly. If it weren't for the winkle in his eye, Jack might have worried that he had actually offended the Welshman. "I really mean it, Jack. Next to you, she's 2-D." Jack considered kissing Ianto, but remembered he was driving, and Ianto would not take kindly to dying. He settled for squeezing Ianto's hand.

"I love you too, Yan." Jack grinned at him and parked the car. He ran his thumb across the back of Ianto's hand, feeling the younger man shudder involuntarily. Jack smiled and leaned across the seats, kissing his young lover softly. He pulled back and looked at Ianto, who couldn't seem to figure out why Jack had stopped. He grabbed Jack's head with both of his hands and pulled their faces together desperately, bruising their lips and clashing their teeth. Ianto moaned as Jack slipped his tongue in his mouth. Ianto moved to slip off Jack's coat, but he was stopped again.

"What now, Jack?" he asked, a little exasperated.

"I can't give you a fantastic blowjob in a car." Ianto grabbed Jack's wrist and pulled him out of the car. "A little needy tonight, Ianto?" Jack smirked, shoving Ianto against the inside of the closed door to his flat. He moaned as Jack attacked his neck, leaving little love bites right above his collar. He knew they were visible because he was still wearing all his clothes.

"Clothes…" he mumbled. Jack understood and loosened his tie and slipped off his suit jacket. Slowly, just to tease the younger man, he unbuttoned Ianto's shirt, brushing his chest lightly each time. Ianto growled at him and moved to rip his shirt off. Jack caught his wrists, grinning. He pinned his wrists to the door. He kissed Ianto and returned to slowly unbuttoning his shirt, made slower still now that he could only use one hand. When he finally finished he released Ianto's wrists so he could slip out of it. Suddenly he grabbed Jack's shoulders and pulled them flush against each other. He shivered delightfully as his naked torso rubbed against the rough wool of Jack's coat and the soft cotton of his shirt. He grinned and shoved his knee in between Jack's legs, reveling in the corresponding moan of pleasure. Jack threw his head back as Ianto kissed his neck and rubbed his knee against Jack's crotch. He slipped Jack's coat from his shoulders and it fell to the ground. Jack slipped off his braces and Ianto started on his shirt. He unbuttoned Jack's shirt quicker than his own, but soon met Jack's undershirt. He growled against Jack's throat, making the older man shiver. Ianto debated the offending article of clothing for a second, then ripped it down the middle.

"Ianto! I told you not to do that again!" Ianto grinned.

"Punish me then, _Sir_," he whispered in his Captain's ear, kissing the sensitive skin under his ear. Jack grabbed the tie that was still around Ianto's neck.

"Oh believe me, I will." He yanked the tie and Ianto stumbled forwards, hitting Jack's chest. "Very good," he hummed his approval. "Bedroom. Now," Jack ordered. They walked forwards through Ianto's dimly lit flat, Jack still holding the tie which was still around Ianto's neck. They reached the bedroom and Jack pointed at the bed. Ianto looked at him and didn't move. "Bed! Now!" He still didn't move. Jack took a step closer and kissed Ianto, who didn't realized they were moving until his arms were tied to the headboard with the tie.

"Jack?" Ianto murmured.

"It would be in your best interest," he said, straddling the younger man. "To not make another sound." He kissed Ianto's chest wetly, trailing his lips up to Ianto's neck. He took great pleasure in leaving marks on Ianto's jaw and neck, anywhere they might be visible to other people the next day. Ianto was torn between giving Jack a dirty look and moaning loudly. He chose moaning when Jack nipped his hip. Jack ran his tongue down the length of Ianto's cock, making him gasp and arch up. Jack grinned and pulled back, keeping away from the frustrated Welshman. He moved back up to tease Ianto's nipples, licking and nipping at them until they were erect little points. He then traveled by lip down Ianto's right side, stopping when he giggled.

"Ticklish?" he murmured against the skin, earning him another small laugh. He kissed the spot again, and continued downwards. He bypassed Ianto's straining cock and bit down lightly on the spot right above his knee. He used the flat of his tongue on a few inches of Ianto's inner thigh. He looked down and the man below him and smirked.

"Maybe I should leave you like this, trussed and wanton, begging for release." He leaned down and kissed right below Ianto's navel. "Would you like that?" he murmured against the skin. "Do you enjoy being tied up and left like that?" One of Jack's hands was stroking up and down Ianto's leg, the other was pinching one of his nipples. All of this was making Ianto impossibly hard and unable to form complete sentences.

"Jack…"

"Hmmm," he hummed, his lips still below Ianto's navel. "One syllable, I must be good."

"Don't flatter you-OHGODYES!" he screamed as Jack deep throated him. He sucked and manipulated Ianto until he was begging Jack to finish him. He pulled against the tie so he could force Jack to let him come.

"Ready for me?" Jack grinned evilly. Ianto gasped and barley managed to nod. Jack reached over to the set of drawers and pulled out a tube of lube. He poured a little onto his palms and rubbed them together to warm up the liquid. Ianto watched helplessly as Jack applied the lube first to himself, practically giving himself a hand job, just to watch the younger man writhe.

"Jack!" he gasped. Jack smiled and inserted a finger. Ianto gasped and sighed happily. Jack slipped another lubed finger and scissored them until Ianto was good and stretched. Without warning he replaced his fingers with his cock and Ianto screamed in beautiful pain. He adjusted and Jack set up a rhythm, pounding him into the mattress. He reached in between their bodies and grabbed Ianto's cock. He moved his hand in rhythm with his thrusts and soon Ianto came, screaming Jack's name. Jack thrust into Ianto twice more and reached his own orgasm, moaning loudly as it shattered over him. He collapsed on top of Ianto who was gasping for breath.

When Jack finally regained normal breathing and awareness, he crawled up Ianto and untied the Welshman, kissing his wrists tenderly. Ianto immediately wrapped his arms around Jack, hugging him close.

"If you ever leave again Jack, I will kill you until you stay dead," Ianto murmured into Jack's chest.

"I won't leave you, Yan. I promise." Jack leaned down and kissed the top of Ianto's head. "I promise I won't leave."


End file.
